


Come back to me

by Amyeey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fighting, Happy Ending, Married Couple, fight, progress - Freeform, rollercoaster, three shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyeey/pseuds/Amyeey
Summary: Emma and Regina get into a horrible fight, making Emma leave. But what if Regina then gets a call with horrible news?*COMPLETE*
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is something I wrote a while ago. I was reading so many divorce Fanfics and just wanted to write a fight scene. It's definitely for mature audiences, maybe teens. Hope you're all doing okay! And enjoy:

“Henry, it’s your bedtime.” Regina stepped into the living room where her wife and son were watching a movie. She rubbed her forehead, already feeling a headache coming soon.

“But the movie’s not over yet.” Henry groaned, turning his head to look at his other mother.

“Yes, well, you should have started sooner. It’s 10 so, up you go.” Regina told him with a sigh, her hand waving towards the door which would lead to the stairs. She really was not up for an argument now. It was not her bed time yet but, the day had been exhausting enough.

“Come on, ‘Gina, the movies over in half an hour.” Emma said, meeting her wife’s eyes now, too but Regina just glared at her, “It’s a school’s night and Henry has to get up early so, he is going to bed.”

Emma just rolled her eyes, “ _Relax_ , he’s done his homework and has been incredibly good the last few weeks. Let him live a little.”

“Emma, I am not discussing this right now. He is ten and as long as he’s living under my roof he is going to bed at bedtime which is now!”

“Please. It’s just 30 minutes. I’ll personally see that he wakes up tomorrow and gets to school on time.” Emma gave her a soft smile, hoping Regina would say yes.

But her wife just shook her head, “Emma, he is ten.” She repeated, “We have rules and we stick to them.”

“It won’t kill him if we break these rules once.” Emma groaned, meeting Regina’s eyes but her wife just rolled her eyes.

She shook her head again, crossing her arms over her chest, “I won’t let you undermine me in front of my son, Emma.” She said seriously, “This is not up for discussion.”

“Your son?” Emma frowned, standing up now and feeling anger building up inside her, “Just because you say so, I don’t have a say in this? Regina, he is my son, too!”

“Then act like a parent!” Regina scoffed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Emma spat back.

“Rules are not meant to be broken, Miss Swan!” Regina snapped. She had not said Miss Swan in a while – not in a non-sexual way at least. Emma frowned, taking a small step backwards. Regina rarely got angry but she seemed to be on edge enough for Emma to take her serious, not saying anything afterwards.

Regina closed her eyes for a second as she took in a deep breath. She took Henry’s hand to go upstairs with him, “Now come, Henry, we’re going upstairs.”

She tucked him in shortly after – he had not said a word and Regina left with a kiss on his forehead. But, before she was out of sight, she heard Henry’s voice behind her.

“Mom?”

“Yes, darling?” She turned.

“Wh – Why are you fighting so much?”

Regina bit her lip, approaching him again to take place beside him on his bed, “Don’t worry, Henry. Parents fight sometimes. It has nothing to do with you.”

She gave him a kiss on his forehead again, “Now sleep well, Henry. I love you.” She smiled softly and Henry nodded but, he knew that his mother was not happy at all.

They had been married for quite some time now and Regina loved Emma with all her heart, she truly did. But all this fighting? She hated it. They had argued more and more in the last few weeks and it was really getting to Regina. They were always fighting about something so stupid and since they were both incredibly stubborn, it made things even harder.

֎

After she had closed the door to Henry’s room, she hurried downstairs, barging into the kitchen where her wife was putting the popcorn bowl from their movie night into the dishwasher.

“What the hell was that?” She demanded.

Emma turned to look up, “You ask _me_ that? What the hell, Regina!”

“No, don’t ‘what the hell’ me!” Regina hissed, “We agreed that his bedtime was 10 pm on school nights! Why did you have to start all that _drama_?”

“ _Me_ starting drama?” Emma frowned, “I just asked for half an hour more! It’s not like I said we wanted to make this a movie marathon and let him skip school tomorrow!”

“Then you should have started earlier! It’s not my fault you didn’t plan ahead!”

“I did plan! I just didn’t think you wouldn’t give me fucking thirty minutes!” The blonde cursed.

“Well, you should have known I wouldn’t let him go to bed that late!” Regina started to shout.

“Oh wow, so now everything is my fault?”

“Yes! Quite frankly it is, Miss Swan!”

“Oh don’t fucking Miss Swan me.” Emma groaned angrily.

Regina rolled her eyes, “Then don’t give me a reason to!”

“I am not!” Emma yelled back, taking a step closer to Regina, “You made this whole ordeal out of nothing! It’s like you want us to fight!”

“The least I want for us is to fight but, you’re making it quite hard not to!”

“I didn’t start this!” Emma said.

“Yes, you did!” Regina spat back, “You decided to go against me! I just did what we both agreed on, which was getting him to bed on time!”

“Oh just let it go.” Emma rolled her eyes, “He’s in bed now, isn’t he?”

“Yes, no thanks to you!”

“You said he wasn’t my son!” Emma yelled, louder than before. It startled Regina and she took a step back. She wanted to say something but the blonde continued, “Just because I’m not as strict as you and a bit laid back does not mean he is not my son, too! Seriously, what the fuck, Regina?” She glared, her eyes angry. Regina had never seen Emma like this. Tears started to fill her eyes and she could not stop them from rolling down her cheeks.

“I can ignore it when other people say to me I’m not his real mother because I didn’t give birth to him but you? You of all people should never say something like that! It fucking hurts, Regina!” She shouted, her vision blurry from the tears she was shedding.

“Emma I…” Regina started, taking a step forward and reaching out for Emma’s arm but the blonde shook it off, “Save it.” Her wife said angrily, roughly brushing past Regina and leaving the kitchen.

It took a while for Regina to react but, she turned on her heels, rushing after Emma who already had her boots on, now putting on her red leather jacket.

“Wh- Where are you going?” Regina stammered, biting her lip as she felt her own tears burning her eyes.

“Out.” Emma was all she said, taking her keys from the table beside the door.

“Emma, it’s almost 11. You can’t go out now!” Regina approached, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. Emma met her eyes but Regina could see nothing but sadness and anger.

“Oh yeah? Watch me.” Emma spat, shaking off Regina’s hand and opening the door and stepping out of the mansion.

Before she could go far, she heard Regina yelling behind her, “So you’re running again? Great! Do what you’re fucking best at!” It was hurtful, Regina knew that but she was angry and was saying things she did not mean. Things she just said to take the upper hand – things she said because she was so damn competitive, a horrible loser and so full of pride and stubbornness.

Emma turned around in an angry swirl, facing her wife again, “Maybe I should have run when you fucking proposed to me! I wish I never fucking met you.” She yelled and tears were falling and she did not mean a word she was saying but she was just as angry and as furious as Regina was.

_God, they were both so stubborn._

Regina balled her fists, angrier than ever and clenching her teeth. _How had she gotten so angry so fast? How were they shouting at each other this loudly? How had this escalated this quickly?_

“I wish you wouldn’t have!” Regina screamed back, “I hope I never have to fucking see you again!”

“Yeah?” Emma looked at her, her eyes full with tears. So were Regina’s. “I wish I were fucking Daniel right now!” She yelled loudly.

Regina’s eyes widened. David was her boyfriend in high school but, he died in a car accident. And the mention of _Daniel_ made something snap and she grabbed the nearest vase beside her. Her eyes were angry, furious and so disappointed – Emma had no idea. She threw the vase toward Emma and the porcelain shattered into a million pieces in front of her wife, “Fuck you, Emma!”

“You’re crazy, woman!” Emma jumped back, the broken pieces hitting her ankles but not hurting her in any way serious.

“I wish you fucking die!” And with that Regina turned on her heels, storming into the mansion again and leaving Emma standing there on their front porch. She slammed the door, rushing up the stairs. She felt empty. Lost. She did not even know how to describe that. She was so angry and there were no words to express how much.

Yes, they argued but, never like this. It never ended in someone leaving. They usually said a quick sorry and moved on and forgot all about it. But this? This was different. They said things to each other they had never even dared to think about. They cursed and screamed and it made Regina even more furious as she thought about it. But when Emma mentioned Daniel, it was over. She had never been so angry in her entire life.

She changed into her pyjamas and brushed her teeth. Just before she got into her own bed, she stepped as quietly as she could into Henry’s room. The boy still lied in his bed and seemed to be asleep – but what Regina did not know is that he wasn’t. His mothers were not really subtle as they fought and he could hear them yelling at each other from his room. He heard Regina leaving, closing the door behind her.

Regina went into her room and snuggled under the covers. Now, the tears just rolled down her cheeks and she could not stop them. After a while, she calmed her breathing, falling into an uneven dream.

֎

She was woken by a phone call in the middle of the night, sitting up immediately as she heard Deputy Graham’s voice on the other side. She glanced at the clock on her night stand.

“Deputy? It’s three in morning. Why are you calling at this hour?” She demanded.

The Deputy hesitated, “It’s – It’s your wife, Madame Mayor.”

“Spit it out.”

“She’s been in an accident. She’s currently in the ambulance bringing her to the hospital.” Graham explained and something stopped inside Regina.

They had had their worst fight tonight and now? Regina forgot all about that. What Emma said to her, how much it hurt, how furious she was. Everything that mattered now was if her wife was okay. _Please god, let her be okay._


	2. Chapter 2

Three days passed. She explained everything to Henry as well as he could but, he was still incredibly young so she did not want him to see something so disturbing like his mother laying there, fighting for her life.

She was at the hospital every day, whenever she could. It was always the same. She would talk to Emma, tell her what happened that day, apologize, watch her. But, Emma never opened her eyes, never made any kind of sign of waking up.

Until Sunday. It was late and she was checking in on Emma after work. She needed to talk to her. She needed to see her. The guilt she was feeling was not leaving her any time soon, probably never.

She sighed softly as she sat down beside her wife. The blonde was connected to several cables and her bandages looked fresh and clean. Regina reached forward and took Emma’s hand, squeezing it lightly, “Come on, Emma. Wake up. You have to wake up.”

After a while, she let go of her hand and stood up. She leaned forward and kissed Emma’s forehead – like she did every day. She gave her one last look before turning around. But then, there was a sound behind her, a groan. She twirled around, rushing to Emma’s side. Slowly but surely, the blonde’s eyes opened.

Emma cursed, “Fuck…”

Regina let out a soft chuckle, tears filling her eyes. She was awake. She was _okay_. She was not done _fighting_. And that line, was so typically Emma. The person she fell in love with all _those years ago_.

“Emma…” Regina whispered reaching for her wife’s hand.

The blonde glanced up at her, frowning, “Who are you?”

Regina’s eyes widened, her heart stopping for a second, “You – You don’t remember me?” She did not know how to describe what she was feeling. She was terrified. Emma did not remember her? Is that what the accident did? Was this a dream? Please, let her wake up.

But then her wife just chuckled, her voice hoarse, “I’m just messing with you.”

Tears rolled down Regina’s cheeks. She was so scared for Emma’s life and now she made a joke like that on her, “Emma!” She screeched, punching her lightly which made Emma wince. Then she let out a relieved chuckle, “Fuck you.” She leaned forward, pressing her lips against Emma’s, “God, I was so scared.” She whispered, her forehead leaning against her wife’s

Emma gave her a smile, her eyes closed, “I’m okay. Don’t worry. I just… feel pain, everywhere. But I don’t think I could ever forget my beautiful wife.” She smirked.

The brunette did not get how Emma was so calm, so playful. Not in this situation. Regina let go of her, hoping she had not caused her any more pain, “ ** _Never_** scare me like that again. **Seriously**. What were you thinking?”

“Hey, way to blame the victim.” Emma said before her eyes grew sad, “Regina, I’m – I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t – I didn’t mean any of it.”

“I know.” Regina nodded. She was not exactly innocent herself. She said horrible things to Emma, too. She said she wished she was – Nevermind. She shook her head, “But let’s worry about that later. I’ll get a doctor.”

֎

“Careful now.” Regina said, standing beside her wife to lead her into the mansion. She held her arm to steady her, hoping she would not cause her any pain.

“Relax, ‘Gina. I’m fine.” Emma waved her off but Regina stayed beside her, “No, you’re really not. You have multiple broken bones and the doctor said you need to be careful and need to rest.”

The blonde groaned, “I hate this. When can I get back to work?”

“Don’t even try to think about that now.” Regina said. She put Emma on the couch, “Now wait here, I’ll get you something to eat.”

She turned around but Emma’s hand on her arm stopped her, “No wait.”

Regina frowned and faced her again. Emma continued, “Regina, we need to talk about what happened.” The brunette met her eyes before glancing down at Emma’s hand. She let out a soft sigh and shook her head, “Right now I am going to make you soup.”

And then she left, disappearing in the kitchen. Her hands gripped tightly into the marble of the kitchen aisle, making her knuckles turn white. A muffled cry escaped her lips and she covered her mouth with one hand.

She had said horrible, unspeakable things to Emma. All of this, the pain Emma was in, everything that happened was her own fault. If she had not been so strict, had let Emma be a parent too, if she had not picked up the fight, the blonde would have never left and she would not have been in the accident. She did not want to talk about it. She did not know what to say. She just felt too guilty.

Tears streamed down her face. Her shoulders were shaking, and her hands were quivering. She was scared and frightened and she did not know what to do. Her breathing became harder and it felt like she had forgotten how to get air into her lungs. Her vision was blurry and she felt like she was about to pass out –

“Regina?” A soft voice said behind her.

Regina’s breath hitched and her body tensed. She quickly straightened her posture, wiping away her tears. She took a deep breath, the air finally entering her lungs. She turned around to face her wife, giving her fake smile, “Emma, you shouldn’t be up. You should rest.”

Emma ignored her and stepped closer to her wife, “Regina, why were you crying?”

“I – I wasn’t.” Regina lied – obviously, “I’m fine. Go back to the couch.”

“For Christ’s sakes, I’m not Henry.” Emma cursed, “Regina, I’m your wife and you know you can talk to me. You never have to keep something from me.”

“Am I?” Regina blurted out.

“What do you mean?”

“How do you still want to be my wife after everything I said to you?” Regina said, tears burning in her eyes again.

Emma frowned and took the last step into Regina’s direction. She took her cold hand’s in hers. She smiled. “We’ve been through much worse. Remember when I first came here? You basically wanted to kill me and – vice versa.” She chuckled but Regina stayed serious.

“Back then I wasn’t your wife and I just wanted to protect Henry.” Regina said, “You should never say something like that to the people you love.”

“I said some horrible stuff, too.” Emma bit her lip, “Babe, please. Let’s just forget about this and move on. I love you.” Her eyes were begging Regina to let them forgive each other, to _move on_.

But Regina took Emma’s hands in hers and pushed her away, gently, “Emma, I love you, too but, I don’t know if I can right now. I just – I feel too guilty. I’m sorry, I need some time.” She said and left the kitchen without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Would love some feedback. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

“Why are you and mom still fighting?” her son asked her as she walked around the house, slowly gaining her strength back. The Doctor ordered her to move around a bit more every day but to never exhaust herself and do too much.

She sighed and sat down on the couch, “You don’t have to worry about that, kid. Everything will be okay. In the end, just know both of us love you very much.”

The young boy took his place beside his mother and bit his lip, “Are you – Are you two getting a divorce?” There were tears in his eyes and Emma understood how much of this hurt him, too.

“Oh no…” She said and pulled him into a soft hug – one that would not hurt her, “Your mom and I won’t get a divorce, don’t worry. Things are just complicated right now, okay? Everything will be okay.”

Henry nodded and leaned against his mother. They stayed like that for a while before Henry broke the silence again, “Why isn’t mom home yet?” He asked softly and Emma just sighed, “She texted me earlier she’s staying at work late again…”

And Emma knew it wasn’t because Regina had a ton of work to do – she did but, it was mainly because the brunette could not face the blonde right now. The guilt inside her chest consumed her…

“Anyway, come on kid.” Emma sighed, slowly pushing herself off the couch, “It’s your bedtime.”

֎

It was almost eleven when she heard a key enter the lock at the front door, heels clacking on the floor when Regina entered. Emma was sitting in the arm chair in the living room, reading _The Seven Husbands of Evelyn Hugo_ which had come out recently. It was an interesting book, really. But even if the story was brilliant, Emma could not really concentrate on what was happening. All on her mind was Regina and the huge tension between them. They were married for Christ’s sake but, no one here was really acting like they were.

“Emma?” Regina looked surprised, “Why are you still up?” She maybe sounded even disappointed like she was sad that she had not missed Emma…

“Forgot the time.” She didn’t.

“Well, I’m going to bed. It’s late.” Regina bit her lips and turned on her heels.

Emma stood up, “Wait.”

She turned again, facing her wife. But she was hesitant. Her eyes unsure. Emma had never seen her wife like this in all the years they had been married. She was clearly avoiding her, avoiding exactly this talk.

“We have to talk about this someday.” Emma said.

“Emma…”

“No, I’ve given you time, I’ve been patient but frankly, I don’t even know what for. This wasn’t your fault – this, why are you even feeling guilty?”

“Because I said I wish you were dead!” Regina blurted out like she had been waiting to yell that for a long time, “And then you – you actually almost died!” Her chest was rising up and down, showing Emma how stressed Regina actually was.

“Regina, we both said horrible things that night – but, I shouldn’t have undermined you like that when you told Henry and me that it was his bedtime.” Emma said calmly after a few moments of silence, “I should have just done what you said and we could have talked about it later like adults. Instead – Instead I didn’t listen and walked out in the end like, like a coward! If anything, this was my fault.”

Regina was silent for what felt like an eternity before she spoke again, “Emma, I can’t forgive myself for this. Yes, we are maybe both at fault but, what would have happened if you didn’t come back? If you didn’t wake up?” She started, tears forming in her eyes just when she thought about a future without Emma.

“Henry would have lost his mother and I would have lost you and it would all be my fault, still. Emma, I - I don’t know what I’d do if I had lost you.” She broke down. Her walls crumbling. She was crying and sobbing and her shoulders were shaking. Her legs hit the ground and her nails dug into her knees.

Her breath hitched when she felt strong arms wrapping around her. She did not know how much it hurt Emma that she was hunched up like this, holding her wife. She just quickly leaned into the embrace. Her tears streaming down her cheeks. A soft hand stroked over her hair, pulling her close, “Shh, it’s okay.” She heard Emma’s soothing voice say. But it wasn’t okay. Nothing was okay.

She cried and sobbed and it was ugly but, Emma held her close nonetheless. 

“I’m so sorry.” Regina said quietly, her voice cracking, “I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t.” Emma whispered, “I’m right here. I’m okay.”

“I love you, Emma.” Regina said after a moment. She was still crying but she was able to control her voice again. She never cried like this – not in front of Emma. But these last few weeks had been incredibly hard on her. The thought of losing Emma, the thought that it was all her fault, the things she said… It was all too much. But she was not the Evil Queen anymore. She knew she could let her emotions out, especially in front of Emma without anyone judging her.

Emma kissed her temple, “I love you, too. Always.”

After a while, Regina started to chuckle, gently pulling out of Emma’s hug. She wiped her tears away, shaking her head, “Jesus, I’m such a mess.”

“Don’t worry.” Emma smiled, “You look beautiful, anyways.”

A soft smile appeared on Regina’s face. She slowly leaned forward, cupping Emma’s cheek before meeting her wife’s lips. Emma had missed this so much… It was almost embarrassing. Regina leaned her forehead against Emma’s, “I’m so sorry, Emma.”

“I’m sorry, too.” Emma said softly, “But now let’s get off the floor.” She laughed softly.

Regina nodded and pushed herself up, dragging Emma with her in the process. Emma gently cupped Regina’s cheek, “This isn’t your fault, I promise.” She assured her, “Okay?”

Regina met her eyes, nodding after a few moments. 

“Okay.” Regina said and Emma gave her a small smile. She wanted to believe that. It would probably take some time still but, they were okay for now. Emma was okay. It was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you liked this last chapter of this mini series. Leave me feedback if you like. :)


End file.
